cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastpark and Japantown
Night City Downtown Sector C3, also known as Japantown and Eastpark is a colorful, high rent district of Night City. During the early 2020s it was the home of the Night City yakuza syndicate that would export drugs from Night City to Osaka and Tokyo. It is featured in the Pen and Paper RPGs Cyberpunk 2013 and 2020. Japantown is especially important to Night City for really two reasons. First being, it's the cultural center for the cities sizable Japanese community, and in a place where the most powerful corporate power is Arasaka, that says a lot. The second reason being, Japantown is home base for most of the Yakuza families operating throughout the Free State of North California; it's centrally located, has limited police interference, and outsiders tend to stick out like a sore thumb. Overview Japantown, also known as Nihonmachi, is a compact historic enclave in the Western Addition with large skyscrapers. Large indoor/outdoor complexes house an assortment of sushi, ramen and shabu-shabu restaurants, plus specialty grocery stores, kitschy gift shops, karaoke bars and Asian-style day spas. A courtyard plaza with a striking, 5-tiered Peace Pagoda regularly hosts community events such as the annual Cherry Blossom Festival. It's also an ethnically Japanese American district in downtown Night City and the heart of the largest Japanese-American population in Free state of Northern California. Eastpark sits right outside of Japantown and in between Lake Park and Corporate Center. Eastpark however is done in the style of a traditional Japanese park with shrines and cherry blossoms. Local Gang: Tygers Claw The Tygers Claws is a combat gang composed mostly of a Japanese community that settles in Japantown. The gang also occassionally protects the Japanese community at large. There is a rumor that went around that Arasaka actually backs them. The Tygers use enhanced reflexes and martial arts to get the jobs done in Night City. * Threat Level: C * Threat Code: A4D Local Gang: Yakuza While the Yakuza families of Japantown aren't gangs, they are a crime organization that settles it's home base in Night City. This is where they settled to branch out to the rest of the Free State of California. Areas of JapanTown C3#1 The Lake Park Bandstand: The park bandstand is a piece of Night City's history, built to commemorate the death of Richard Night. However it was destroyed during the Homeless Riots of 2014, and rebuilt there soon after, then it was used by Johnny Silverhand during the famous free benefit concert to bring attention to brutal methods the NCPD used to quell the riots of the people. As for the bandstand, it stood pretty well neglected for the next few years, only to once again enter headlines when the Cyberpsycho Squad from Muckjuck ran a mass murderer known as "The Claw" to ground here in 2019. Afterwards the bandstand got a fresh coat of paint and is now used by public officials and occasional rockerboys for small events. Security Level: NA C3#2 The Gazebo: The Gazebo has almost as much history as the Bandstand. Rumor has it that Richard Night built it himself, and that he planned to propose to his lover in it on the completion of Coronado City. Even if this rumor was proven to be true, it sadly never happened. The Gazebo is also where most of the victims bodies from the "The Claw" were left, he was on his way here when he was gun down by the C-SWAT team. It's now used by anyone, for anything. Rumor has it that the City plans to tear it down. Security Level: NA C3#3 The Garden: Lover's lane, is a title often given to the Eastpark Garden of Japantown. This small mini park, with it's fountains, Red spider lily flowers, is one of Night City's old-fashioned late-night stroll with one's lover. This is thanks to the constant patrols of the Golden Eagles, a Japantown-based guardian gang who have selected the Garden as their turf. Why the Eagles perform this public service is unclear; but no matter what the time, if anyone wants to stroll down lovers lane, they can be assured a safe time thanks to the gang's vigilante's presence. Security Level: NA C3#4 The Bodukkan Center for Preforming Arts: One of if not the most prestigious preforming arts centers on the West Coast. Funding for this was originally from Arasaka grants and matching funds donated from the considerable fortunes of Yakuza families of Night City. The Bodukkan features two full stages for plays or operas, and a larger main stage that is usually used to accommodate the Bodukkan Center's premiere attraction: the Nakagowa Kabuki Troupe. As for the Nakagowa Kabuki Troupe, it's widely 'hailed as one of the greatest Kabuki performing troupes in the United States. Some of the members are so dedicated as to have been bio-sculpted to match their time honored and classical roles as Oni, princes, and princess. ''Some local kabuki troupes today use female actors in onnagata roles. The Ichikawa Shōjo Kabuki Gekidan, an all-female troupe, debuted in 1953 to significant acclaim but failed to start a new trend. These actors never appear to be out of character, and when they make public appearances they always appear in their famous roles. Throughout the years there has been discussion in the media to the effect that the Troupe is basically a professional posergang, but this has always been criticized by true Kabuki aficionados and the Japanese public. When the Troupe is not performing, the large stage is used for first-run Japanese movies or Broadway plays from the East Coast when in town. The Bodukkan is world-famous for its posh luxury; Japanese visitors like to think of its as a little gem of culture set among the ''gaijin barbarians. Security Level: 2 C3#5 The Japan Trade Center: These buildings are the heart of the Japanese community in Night City. Within the walls, are housed high-level executives from most of the Japanese corporations operating within the US, meet monthly to discuss economic strategy and future acquisitions. This informal group represents some of the most powerful economic forces at work in the modern day America. However the topics of such meetings are always kept as secret as possible. Security Level: 2 C3#6 The Tokagawa Tower: The ground floor of the building is home to many small business, most of which are not particular special. Here people can find Lawyers offices, acupuncture clinics, Tokyo style massage parlors (with dress-up), Ramen Shops, and several small Japanese bookstores. On the very top floor of the tower, is the occupation by the local Yakuza boss, Hichigo Kanzaki, his family and retainers. Now the most noteworthy establishment takes up the middle three floors of the building. Here you'll find the Japanese Cultural Heritage Museum. All this is made possible by a grant from Arasaka, the J.C.H.M. is a tour of the heritage of the Japanese public, from the feudal times to modern day. The reviews have said it's worth the 2 Eb entrance charge. Security Level: 1 (Level: 3 on the top floor) C3#7 Nichiban Mall: This long building houses the very popular Nichiban Mall. Only about one third of the mall is actually above ground, where as the rest goes straight into the ground. The mall was built with the inspiration of the many underground classic Japanese malls of the late 20th century. Once your inside, it feels like you're actually in modern day Japan, despite there being enough tourist around. The clean, spare architecture features Japanese accents and tiny girls in crisp, pressed uniforms stand as greeters at almost every entrance. As for the stores inside, the shops are either popular food chains from Japan, or small household convenience shops catering to an exclusively Japanese public. All signs and directions inside are in Japanese, and any gaijin wandering about will have a hard time getting directions unless they have Bakumatsu Chipmasters Dialect Chips, with the language handy. Security Level: 2 C3#8 The Nakagumi Business Plaza: This hollow-core building is home to many small businesses of Japantown. The more not so noteworthy ones being small Japanese small Japanese shops, Japanese video stores both adult and not adult, small Japanese book stores, ramen shops, noodle-takeout lunch spots, sushi restaurants, and the assorted flotsam and jetsam a place like this collects. The Plaza has only four really notable establishments. The first one being Kanchi, a small but expensive Japanese resturaunt, serving what many edgerunners claim is the best Japanese teppan ''cuisine in town. Word around town is that the large booth in the back is reserved exclusively for the local ''oyabun (Yakuza Boss) and his retinue, but that is only rumored and no one knows for sure. Next is Hasagumi, which is a total-body beauty parlor, offering everything from haircuts to making arrangements for bio-sculpting. Many wives of Arasaka execs and local ''Yakuza'' come here. It's also a fantastic place to hear the gossip from around town, that is of course if you speak fluent Japanese. Then there's the XYZ Piano Bar, which is a well-known Japantown fixture, featuring a dimly lit, smoke-wreathed bar, attractive bargirls (who will sit on your lap if you buy them a watered-down drink), real wood paneling and leather booths. The XYZ also specializes in Karaoke ''singing: automated music players synched with open microphones provided for its guests. Patrons are not only welcomed, but are urged by prodding from the bar girls and other patrons, to come up to the mike and sing renditions of popular songs (usually in Japanese, but there are plenty English songs) accompanied by taped musical arrangements. A hologram system combined with sophisticated rear projection TV screen allows the singer to even participate in canned music videos. Now besides being notable for its ''karaoke bar, the XYZ is also known as a popular Yakuza ''gathering grounds. On weekend nights, you can find scores of heavily built men with tattoos peeking from under suit cuffs, wearing wraparound shades, nursing their scotches-over-ice, fondling the bargirls, and discussing underworld business of Japan (Usually from Osaka or Kobe) in whispered in Japanese. For a Solo or Fixer of Japanese descent, the XYZ is a great place to pick up leads, look for jobs, or just soak up a little atmosphere. Lastly the heart of the mall and most beloved by the public the '''Cherry Blossom Memories'.' '''It is a braindance arcade with a new twist to it, all the 'dances here are reenactments from Japanese history. For an exorbitant fee of 50 Eb, any person can be a ninja working for the Tokagowa Shogunate, and Imperial princess, a brave Samurai ''ronin, Sohei ''warrior, fearsome group of religious warriors the ''Ikko-Ikki, part of the feudal Japanese armies were made up of ashigaru, tsukai-ban ''a messenger corps, even a fighter pilot of the Japanese Imperial Navy from WW2, and son many more. The halls are filled with holographice Cherry Blossoms in their prime with pink lights all over. 'Security Level: 2' '''C3#9 The Imperial Bank:' Known by the locals as a prestigious institution with home offices based in Japan. It's one of the largest Japanese-owned lending institutions, it's reputation proceeds it as an "every-man bank"; a bank here for the citizens. Most resident's of JapanTown have accounts and take most of there business here. The records states that it's never been robbed since it's opening, it's believed that this is because of the Arasaka security contracted. Security Level: 3 C3#10 Hotel Yamaguchi: This small and rather unassuming hotel nudged between the plaza and Michiko's. The only neat thing about the hotel is how comfortable it is. People have said it's the best place to stay in Night City for the cost. An interesting note: City records show that this hotel is owned by Arasaka. It's any person's guess as to why that is there. As it happens, an infamous knife artist with the improbable nickname of "Savage Doc" maintains a three-room suite in Yamaguchi. Although his actual ripperdoc studio is located in a residential district to the south, Doc can usually be found at the hotel during the day, taking appointments for the night's work. Security Level: 1 C3#11 Michiko's: ' '''Are you a victim of fashion? Then this is the shop for you. The entire shop is dedicated to woman's fashion specifically; from tops that show video images to old fashion mini-skirts, Michiko's has everything you need. Mostly popular with late-teen corpzoners and younger movers, Michiko's features the cities exclusive on the entire ''Eji of Japan collection. The place is owned by Michiko Yashida. Security Level: 1 C3#12 Japanese Neighborhoods: ''' These are apartments and homes for the large Japanese community of Night City. The local private security is good and the streets are clean. ''Security Level: 1''''' Notable People * Shinobu Nakagowa * Hichigo Kanzaki * Michiko Yashida * "Bill" * Kimiki Yasaka * "The Knife" * Mamoru Shintani * Kenshiro Saeba Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Locations Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Locations